Shadow vs Vegeta
Shadow vs Vegeta is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 1: Sonic vs Dragon Ball! The two anti heroes from rival series do battle one last time. Hedgehog vs Saiyan, who triumphs? '' Fight '''SPACE COLONY ARK - Shadow the Hedgehog ' "Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow released the photo of Maria as he turned to the inner parts of the colony. He heard something that caught his attention, as if someone was trying to break in. When the source of the attacks, he saw what appeared to be a human. "And who are you?" Shadow demanded, as Vegeta descended. The Saiyan Prince sneered. "Far beyond your league, rat. Now, if you help me destroy this place, I may decide to keep you as a pet." Shadow smirked. "That just simply won't happen. Leave now, for this is the sacred Ark." "Sacred?" Vegeta chuckled, charging an attack. "This place is a rusty relic of science from years ago." he continued with a smug remark. "Any significance this place had was extinguished a life time ago!" This got Shadow extremely angry. "Yeah, Maria's ''lifetime!" he then threw a Chaos Spear, which was cancelled by Vegeta's Ki Blasts. The two anti heroes were now boiling for a fight, and Shadow made that clear by kicking Vegeta through a wall, starting the fight. '''FIGHT! ' "Alright! THAT'S enough!" Vegeta exclaimed, teleporting behind Shadow and punching him upwards. Shadow recovered midair, and the two traded teleports and punches. Shadow gained the upper hand with a swift roundhouse kick, catching Vegeta on the side of the head. Shadow then delivered a Homing Attack, dropping Vegeta to the floor. "Hmph." Shadow remarked, smugly grinning. Vegeta got right back up and fired waves of ki towards the hedgehog. Shadow flipped backwards multiple times to dodge Vegeta's attempts, but he was caught with a sharp elbow. Shadow was sent careening into a wall, and then Vegeta tried to finish him off. "Galick Gun! Fire!" But the attack was teleported outside the Ark, leaving Vegeta confused. "What the hell did you do?" he scoffed, but he soon changed his tone. "Not that it matters. I'll kill you anyway, just means it'll take me longer!" he announced, rushing Shadow. The hedgehog teleported behind him again and kicked him in the back of the head. Shadow then used a Spin Dash, charging into Vegeta's stomach and knocking the Prince of Saiyans into the air. But Vegeta was ready for him, axe handling him into the floor. Shadow bounced off the ground, and Vegeta rushed him with waves of ki, blasting Shadow away by several feet. Vegeta then charged up an attack, firing a much more charged ki attack towards Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform teleported and appeared before Vegeta. They traded a kick each before Vegeta teleported behind Shadow and punched him into a wall. "FINAL FLASH!" announced the Saiyan, launching the attack Shadow's way. The hedgehog dodged, but the wall of The Ark was shattered and the two were sucked out into space. Immediately, Vegeta teleported, heading for Earth's surface, with Shadow immediately following him. CENTRAL CITY- Shadow the Hedgehog ' "You're a persistent little pest, you know that?" Vegeta snarled at Shadow, floating over a bus. Shadow stopped several feet before him and began charging up a Spin Dash. Vegeta waved his hand, throwing ki energy at Shadow, but the hedgehog was too quick. He dashed from one side to another before piling into Vegeta's chest. Shadow then used a Black Tornado to throw Vegeta into a building, dealing some serious damage to Vegeta as the Saiyan landed hard. Shadow looked down on Vegeta, arms folded in a smug way. "That was almost ''too ''easy. What a pity." But Shadow had started the celebration too soon, and Vegeta began glowing gold. "Huh? A transformation?" The hedgehog wondered aloud. Vegeta's grin grew across his entire face. "This is the might of a Super Saiyan, hedgehog. Prepare to die!" Super Saiyan Vegeta flew into Shadow, elbowing him across the street and into the side of a vehicle. "Hellzone Grenade!" Vegeta declared, as several spheres of energy knocked Shadow around the area. The hedgehog was then open to a knee shot straight to the chest, sending him across the floor. Super Saiyan Vegeta then levitated before Shadow and pointed down to him. "'Galick Gun!" "I've got to be quicker..." Shadow thought to himself. "FIRE!" Super Saiyan Vegeta's attack levelled the entirety of the vicinity and, when the dust settled, Shadow was nowhere to be seen. But Vegeta could sense him. "Where's he hiding?" Vegeta asked, before turning around into a levitating kick by the hedgehog. "Hiding? What have I to hide from?" Shadow asked, following him with a Homing Attack. Shadow then threw down Chaos Spears at Vegeta, but these were destroyed by strong ki waves. Shadow teleported behind Vegeta and delivered an axe handle, knocking him on the head and briefly stunning him. Realising that he may need to transform once more, Vegeta began glowing blue. He was going to go all in: Super Saiyan Blue. Shadow could already tell that Vegeta was astronomically more powerful than before, so he too decided to change up. "Are you prepared to... wait, are those gems?" Vegeta asked in confusion as they surrounded Shadow. The hedgehog turned a proud gold as he completed his transformation into Super Shadow. The two traded energy blasts that shattered the nearby buildings. They then raced at one another with martial arts, kicking and punching each other at breakneck pace. Neither one seemed to lose their footing either, as they both went for big impact immediately. "FINAL FLASH!" "CHAOS BLAST!" The explosions tore apart the area, leaving a desolate wasteland where the city once was. The pair didn't have the time to acknowledge the damage as Vegeta attempted another Hellzone Grenade. Super Shadow tanked the impact and dashed into Vegeta with great speed. But Vegeta wasn't done, and he delivered a Big Bang Attack, knocking the super hedgehog across the street. Vegeta then loomed over Shadow, preparing the coup de grace. "Galick Gun..." "You just love the sound of your own voice, fool." Shadow declared, holding up a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos CONTROL!" Time slowed down to a pitiful speed as Vegeta's attack was still being charged. Shadow wasted no time in kicking Vegeta through the face, breaking his nose. He then uppercut Vegeta, dragging him high above the city before delivering one more attack. "Chaos Blast!" he cried, incinerating the Saiyan with the attack. KO! Shadow then teleported down to the ground, collapsing to a knee as his Super Form wore off. "He had that coming." he deduced, before rushing from the scene. Conclusion The winner is Shadow!Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:Sonic vs DBZ themed battles Category:Anti-Heroes only battles Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Games themed battles Category:Speed vs Strength battles Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Was a OMM Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Animal vs Alien battles Category:Completed Battle Category:Season Premiere